


Balthus & Sylvain Support chain

by Ruoste



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, M/M, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Sylvain/Balthus if you squint, These two have a lot in common just trust me, Two womanizers have a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoste/pseuds/Ruoste
Summary: ’’Sorry but I can’t help but to feel like there is a catch. I’m not going to get dragged to your gambling circle or something?’’ Sylvain stated.’’No, but that’s an idea! Always could use a new pal who’s pockets aren’t empty.’’ Balthus smirked in good fortune.’’I rather spend my money for a cute girl than make debts. So if you would excuse me-’’ Sylvain attempted to turn away.’’That’s what I first wanted to talk to you about! You’re a real womanizer aren’t ya?’’’’I see I’m popular all around and?’’ Sylvain paused in a moment of the realization. ’’You’re not looking for me to teach you my secrets? Right?’’
Kudos: 2





	Balthus & Sylvain Support chain

After the Ashen wolves class was unofficially fused with the Blue Lions class, it was only a matter of time when everyone would start to get along. Whether it was one-sided first or not. Hapi had proclaimed Ashe as too naive for wanting to become a knight, but they still kept switching book recommendations. Yuri had taken a liking to Ingrid, the context of this was left as somewhat of a mystery because Yuri refused to elaborate. He liked keeping even the most unnecessary details vague, just for the sake of it. Leaving things to imagination was something that made everything more  _ attractive _ , according to Yuri. Constance had been reunited with long lost friend that she called her ’’Sis’’ ***** . Whatever that meant, as Mercedes certainly wasn’t related to Constance.

That left alone poor old Balthus. Hilda was someone he knew, but she was in the Golden Deer's and they didn’t have classes together. Yet what soon caught Balthus’s eye was a certain redhead always surrounded by girls. Maybe he could learn a thing or a two from him?

’’Yo, Sylvain!’’ Balthus proclaimed loudly. Sylvain jumped in the response before relaxing on the sight of him.

’’Balthus. That’s… unexpected. Did you need something?’’

It was right after class so Balthus might have just needed notes or something. And while others would think this as a bad decision on Balthus’s part, Sylvain was actually one of the smartest students in the class, yet that knowledge was something only few knew about.

’’Nothing particularly. Just a friendly chat, if you’re up for it,’’ Balthus answered.

’’Sorry but I can’t help but to feel like there is a catch. I’m not going to get dragged to your gambling circle or something?’’ Sylvain stated.

’’No, but that’s an idea! Always could use a new pal who’s pockets aren’t empty.’’ He smirked in good fortune.

’’I rather spend my money for a cute girl than make debts. So if you would excuse me-’’ Sylvain attempted to turn away.

’’That’s what I first wanted to talk to you about! You’re a real womanizer aren’t ya?’’

’’I see I’m popular all around and?’’ Sylvain paused in a moment of the realization. ’’You’re not looking for me to teach you my secrets? Right?’’

’’Exactly! Women folk seem all smooth butter under your smile. Like you put a spell or something on them. You must have a secret. Special perfume? It must be something fancy.’’

Sylvain laughed but it lacked something. It sounded dry, like something forced out rather than produced naturally.

’’Sorry. Just something I was born with.’’

’’And would have given away if i could have,’’ he spoke softly, more to himself than Balthus. Before Balthus could answer Sylvain returned to his usual self.  ’’But really, I don’t plan on sticking around with a guy when there are girls I could be spending my time with! Sorry Balthus!’’ 

He made an easy escape.

’’Something he was born with? Must be that red hair of his. He sticks out like a candle in the night. Girls must be drawn to it like moths… Well, there is nothing I can do about that!’’ Balthus wondered out loud as he made his way back to the Abyss.

**C-support attained**

**\---**

Sylvain has a strong enough guess that you could say he knew. He knew that Balthus bore a rare major crest. Why did he still keep it a secret? Surely he could get all the girls he wanted if he would boast about it enough. Well, he was drowning in debt, so maybe he wouldn’t swim in every girl's thoughts, but it would still be better than now. …Or maybe Balthus was actually looking for a real connection? Not something as shallow as Sylvain, who would spend a week at most with one girl before moving to the next one.

’’Heyyy, Sylvain what are you spacing out on?’’ Hilda asked, too lazy to actually turn her head to look around the mess hall.

’’Nothing,’’ Sylvain lied smoothly.

’’I just don’t get why someone would hide the fact that they own a crest?’’ Another lie. Sylvain could think of countless reasons, but more importantly  **_how_ ** someone would be able to hide it was a different story. Ashen wolves were in church's protection yes, but the fact is someone who would bear a crest should have said protection from their noble family already.

’’Well… If I could I just might. It would be easier to leave everything to my brother,’’ Hilda spoke and waved as Balthus walked by to the other ‘’sewer crew’’ as they were called.

’’I wonder if Balth could take over me if he wasn’t in such a debt? He and my brother could protect the border and my frail self could stay out of harm's way…’’ Hilda sighted dreamy.

’’You know Balthus?’’ Sylvain asked.

’’Yes. He, my brother and me, go ways back. …Wait, he was transferred to Blue Lions?!’’

’’Yeah he was. So he was a noble, guessing by what you told me?’’

’’Yes and he still kinda is? But one day he just disappeared- No farewells, explanations, nothing! That left his younger brother as an heir, even though he doesn’t have a crest. So I guess his family wasn’t too bummed about it, and neither is Balth. What a real idiot. He had it all together back then and then he fell worse than I could. I mean, I really don’t plan to look after him. Too much of mess now that he’s in-’’ Hilda’s speech was toned out by Sylvain who could only think in what ifs.

Balthus was living his life to the fullest. No worries about inheriting crests, family or responsibilities. Everything Sylvain could have wanted. If he would have left while Miklain was yet to be disowned, would his brother be the heir? Could Sylvain be living a good life like his crest didn’t exist?

_ ’’No. My father would have certainly hunted me down. But maybe I could have found a place to hide-’’  _ his thoughts began to circle.

’’-Can you believe he used to be so reliable? I wonder what happened?’’ Hilda pondered.

’’Yeah… what would have happened…’’ Sylvain spoke softly.

’’Huh? I didn’t catch that?’’

’’Just wondering what was the name of the girl I was supposed to see after dinner!’’ Sylvain quickly improvised and Hilda stared at him with disdain.

’’How would I know-? Or wait-’’ She was quick to turn the tide to her favor. ’’I might know if you could help me with my cleaning duty tomorrow. Deal?’’ 

\---

’’Yo, Sylvain! Are you up for training after this? Not that you could beat The Exalted King of Grappling! **’’** Balthus spoke in good spirits.

’’I rather not’’, Sylvain spoke dismissively.

The professor had put them on stable duty together. Sometimes you had to question why only two students were paired together in these duties. It was like the professor planned to pair them up or something.

’’I feel like you’re all talk with everyone else but me-’’

_ ’’Damn. He notice.’’ _

’’-but I get it! You feel like I’m stepping on your laund, being a fellow man with a taste for women.’’ Balthus finished and Sylvain sighed in relief mentally.

’’But I heard you hit it off with that purple guy. The real tall skinny one, with weird hair-’’

’’Lorenz.’’ Sylvain spared him the trouble.

’’Yeah, him. So how about it? You two went on a skirt chasing competition,’’ Balthus stated.

’’How do you know about- Never mind.’’

’’But I rather have competition with my fists!’’

’’And gambling,’’ Sylvain added.

’’Yes. Man has to find someway to make himself money.’’

’’Money, huh…? You’re not getting any from your family?’’

’’No. And wouldn’t want any, if they would attempt to give it,’’ Balthus answered the normal beat of his strong voice toned down slightly.

’’And yet you ask it from strangers. And gambling.’’ He pointed out the flaw in Balthus’s logic.

’’In compensation of an honest work,’’ the older man argued.

’’But you asked me for it.’’

’’Well, you throw it around with all the women so I thought you had some to spare.’’

’’Sorry. Only women get their hands on my wallet.’’

’’Too bad then,’’ Balthus yielded, not sounding particularly disappointed.

**B support attained**

**\---**

’’Balthus!’’ Sylvain called out.

’’Huh. Hey there Sylvain! Didn’t expect you to be calling after me. Did you change your mind? Fallen for my charms?’’ Balthus joked, or so the other hoped.

’’Sorry, my heart is still reserved only for women.’’

’’A shame. I’m running low on money this moon. Could use a pick me up. So it’s about the training?’’ Balthus sketched his arms reading to knock Sylvain senseless.

’’You aren’t going to go easy on me, are you?’’ Sylvain laughed.

\---

King of Grappling rang true as the other was sent flying to the wall.

’’I give, I give…’’ Sylvain mubbled, beat up but somehow felt good.  Balthus strode to the other.

’’That was rather one-sided. I know you can do better. Were you holding back?’’ He squinted his eyes suspiciously, while offering a hand. Sylvain took it and stumbled slightly.

_ ’’Caught…’’ _ Sylvain paused a moment before answering in a vain hope that Balthus was going to take it back like last time.

He didn’t.

’’Only a little.’’

’’Why? You know, you could have just asked me to roughen you up a bit without the suspense of an honest brawl. Nothing takes the wind out of your sails than a rigged fight,’’ Balthus huffed.

Sylvain snorted.

’’You would have?’’

’’Yeah. Not gonna judge what you’re into. So-’’

’’Wow,wow,wow! You got it all wrong buddy!’’

’’What? So that rumor’s not true?’’ Balthus pondered. There was this rumor flying around, that the reason Sylvain kept dumping all these girls, was because he was into the girl slapping and stomping all over him afterwards.

’’You know, I rather not ask... But that’s not the reason.’’

’’What’s it then? Can’t think of any reason why a guy like you would want a black eye,’’ Balthus asked adjusting his gauntlets.

’’Well I- I realized I treated you unfairly. Wanted to make it up somehow.’’

Balthus blinked a few times.

’’I don’t get what you’re talking about.’’

’’To put it frankly, I was jealous of you. Or more of your life. Even more so your choices, that I, myself, was too of a coward to act upon,’’ Sylvain confessed with a dark undertone.

’’That’s a first! Someone jealous of me  _ and _ my choices,’’ Balthus would have probably laughed if he wasn’t in such a state of disbelief that his jaw was hanging too loose. Yet that didn’t stop him from grinning like an idiot.

’’But seriously I’m even more confused. What exactly are you jealous of?’’ he questioned.

’’…You have a rare crest don’t you,’’ Sylvain stated.

Balthus shifted the weight between his legs in consideration.

’’Yeah, but so do you.’’

’’Not that. Just that- You left your home despite the trouble it might cause. Your crestless brother took over, which quite frankly, would have been unthinkable in any other case when you have a crest.

And now you can spend your life as free as you please. Not bothering your family. Living like you don’t even have one,’’ Sylvain spoke all of this like fantasizing that life for himself, before collecting himself again. ’’That’s something I hadn’t considered. Or to be honest, too afraid to consider.’’

’’You’ve been spying on me? You’re well informed.’’ Balthus noted.

’’No. Just Hilda’s gossip.’’

’’Should’ve guessed,’’ Balthus laughed and paused for a moment.  ’’This is regarding your brother?’’

Sylvain nodded but before he could casually pour his heart out and cover it up with a joke, like with the professor, Balthus faced him with a grave expression.

’’You really shouldn’t compare or situations to each other. Really, you shouldn’t.

I left things to my brother, because I could count on him. I left it to him, because I knew he was capable. He’s a much better leader than I could have ever been. We don’t share the same mother, but I care for him like a real deal’’, Balthus spoke with clear fondness, only for his eyes to steel as he continued.

’’I can only speak for myself, but like hell would I have left my family with a brother like yours. No offence. -Wait, scratch that. Can’t speak otherwise.

If my brother would have been the type to steal from my family, make some gang of thieves and pick a fight with me when I would come to collect the stolen goods, I certainly wouldn’t have left it to him. Someone that throws a tantrum when things don’t go their way. That guy was rigged from the start either way.’’ 

Balthus’s words hit Sylvain harder than any of the punches he had been hit with today.

’’Don’t know what your family’s deal is, but I got my own share of problems. There should be other things you could be jealous of. Like my strength!’’ He joked, but Sylvain couldn't muster the strenght to smile.

’’…Alright. Still, there remains the fact that I want to clear this up. Any other way to make it up to you?’’

’’I don’t think I’m ready for another match yet,’’ Sylvain quickly added, rubbing his sore shoulder. It might be bruised tomorrow.

’’No need to. Pay me back with a lunch or something. Or show me where the town’s prettiest ladies gather’’, Balthus smirked.

’’That I can do.’’ Sylvain winked.

**B+ support attained**

**\---**

The war was an unexpected turn of events, for what should have been a normal school year. 5 years passed, but with the millennium festival’s promise and professor’s return it just might turn the tide of battle.

War hadn’t changed Sylvain as much as it had others. Maybe he didn’t have time for the ladies as he used to, nor did he get a good night sleep, but that’s something that everyone goes through with war. You give up things you like and suffer payback in return for taking so many lives. Nothing was going to be the same anymore when he first tainted his hands with blood. He already knew it.

Balthus in turn didn’t seem too much affected by this. Maybe because his family was located safe far east in the Leicester Alliance. Maybe because he was already used to fighting for his life. Or maybe both.

’’Hello Balthus,’’ Sylvain greeted, but didn’t get an answer. Balthus was reading a letter, or so it looked liked until the other got closer. The letter was still sealed.

’’Yo Balthus. You spacing out?’’ he called out again and finally got the other’s attention.

’’Whoah! Wha- Sylvain didn’t see you there buddy.’’

’’What’s with the letter? Is it from someone? …Or you wrote a love letter. You finally sealed the deal with the innkeeper you had your eyes on?’’

’’Do I really look like the kinda guy to write some poetry or sweet words on to a piece of paper?’’ Balthus squinted his eyes.

’’No. You’re the kind to lay it thick straight away, and get rejected just as quickly.’’ Sylvain smirked.

’’Hey, I rather be straightforward and know my chances at the start than butter people up only to let them down like you.’’

’’Not going to deny that.’’

Balthus couldn’t help but to chuckle at that.

’’Well, I actually was going to send this letter to my family.’’ He averted his eyes, looking at the letter fondly.

’’To the Alliance?’’ Sylvain asked.

’’Yeah… But I think I shouldn’t. Better that they think I’m dead,’’ Balthus said casually.

Sylvain stayed silent briefly, unable to process the exact circumstances of the man before him.

’’Weren’t you on good terms with your brother?’’

’’I am. But when one family member wants you dead, it complicates things,’’ he offered off-handedly and Sylvain could relate to that particular circumstance.  ’’Remember way back when I said I got my share of problems and you shouldn’t be jealous of me?’’

’’Yeah. That was a while ago,’’ Sylvan mused.

’’It was. I didn’t leave my home purely out of my own choice. The final decision was mine, but if things were different I might still be there or with my mother in Kupala enjoying the views. Because of my crest, there are these folks after my life, by my step-mom's command no less.

So I’m forever on the run. Not that I mind as much now than I used to,’’ Balthu said solemnly. Then he took notice of the letter he was holding and squeezed the letter to a grumbled lump of paper.  Balthus pocketed it, like he couldn’t completely destroy it. He knew he had to keep being the target of his step-mother wrath or it could be directed at his birth mother, father or even his brother. 

Yet the other side of him knew that him being a target didn’t guarantee anything.

’’Forever on the run huh? That sounds surprisingly poetic coming from you,’’ Sylvain noted.

’’I think it’s only because you find the thought tempting.’’ Balthus smiled and smacked the other man on the back.  ’’What’d you say? Two men on the run, charming women, saving people?’’

Sylvain considered it.

’’...If we survive this war I might give it a try, just to see what life offers to me as a commoner.’’

**A-support Attained**

**\---**

**Shared ending**

Two men on the run

After the war Sylvain took Balthus's offer and left Gautier family in secret. The two were known by different names depending on the continent they were in, but the stories they left behind their trail were always similar. Stories of the two men who were rumored to be mercenaries. They enjoyed the company of women, and could hold their own in fights that always seemed to find their way to them. The number of the wandering thieves and monsters were said to have significantly decreased during this time period.

Later when the records of the duo were believed to have ended, their weapons were discovered decades later in Kupala. It’s said they spent their last years in those mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> *I played FE3H in Japanese and Constance calls Mercedes an older sister, and Hilda calls Balthus Balth-oniisan = older brother. So I kinda translated that to Constance calling Mercedes ’’Sis’’ and Hilda calling Balthus ’’Balth’’. As it seemed the most fitting.
> 
> So I didn’t know I liked himbos until Balthus showed up? Or maybe it’s just the eyeliner.  
> This fic was born after I had played the DLC and gotten Balthus B support. I was explaining to my friend how I saw parallels with him and Sylvain only to arrive to an conclusion that they should have had a support. So I wrote one. If you see shipping potential here, go for it.


End file.
